


tsukikana- 30 sentence challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae & Tsukiyama for the 1 sentence challenge: one sentence for 30 themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	tsukikana- 30 sentence challenge

**Author's Note:**

> let's play: can you find the drama cd reference

  1. _Blame_




The frustration is worse than the sorrow, and Kanae would much rather blame Kaneki Ken for his master’s state than his own inability to fix it.

  1. _Proof_




In a way, Matsumae thinks, Kanae staying by Shuu’s side even now is proof enough his feelings are more than just a boy’s affection.

  1. _Assistance_




Tsukiyama hasn’t dressed or bathed by himself in months, but Kanae doesn’t mind, and probably never will.

  1. _Brother_




A brother is what Tsukiyama sees, a lover is what Kanae wants to be.

  1. _Eighteen_




Birthday celebrations are a thing of the past, and to Kanae, turning 18 feels more like turning 30.

  1. _Doctor_




“No matter what food we bring, he will not be the same,” Matsumae says with a low voice when Kanae prepares himself for the auction, “Master Shuu’s ailment is of the heart, not the mind.”

  1. _Silent_




Matsumae misses the sound of the piano and violin drifting through the halls; Kanae misses the sound of Master Shuu’s enthusiastic voice.

  1. _Blind_




Maybe Kanae's love is a little blind, but to fall for someone like Master Shuu, it had to be.

  1. _Rumor_




When word of Sasaki Haise reaches Kanae, he knows his world is on the verge of collapse, that the years he’s spent protecting his master may as well have been wasted.

  1. _Child_




Tsukiyama could never pinpoint exactly when Kanae’s love stopped being that of a child and became that of a man.

  1. _Book_




Before, Shuu could always be found in his library, now, Kanae only ever finds him in his bed.

  1. _Wait_




Even if it takes decades, Kanae will stay hopeful- whether from naiveté or desperation, he doesn’t know.

  1. _Change_




Kanae hates change- he only loses more people, life only ever gets worse.

  1. _Redecorate_




The flowers in the vases still change daily, even though there isn’t anyone to truly appreciate them anymore.

  1. _Gravitation_




Even now, Kanae still feels the pull toward his master, still remembers the charisma Shuu-sama once had.

  1. _Mad_




Tsukiyama Shuu may be a bit crazy, but Kanae never minded it anyway.

  1. _Hunt_




The food Kanae brings home is always the best quality- not that Shuu could tell the difference anymore.

  1. _Weak_




Kanae had always been the weaker one, but now, Shuu needed Kanae’s strength more than anything.

  1. _Human_




“Humans,” Shuu had said, upon bringing in the young and orphaned ghoul, “can be more cruel than ghouls.”

  1. _Falling_




Kanae understands it’s wrong for him to fall so in love with his master, and he knows that his feelings aren’t reciprocated- but he does it anyway.

  1. _Alone_




“You don’t have to be alone anymore,” He had said, but now, Kanae felt more alone than ever.

  1. _Wrong_




These feelings are wrong, but Kanae can’t stop them, and Shuu doesn’t seem to mind at all.

  1. _Temptation_




When Kanae tucks him into bed, he has to resist his inexplicable temptation to press his lips against his master’s; he'll wait until Shuu-sama can press back.

  1. _Hurricane_




Tsukiyama Shuu had swept into Kanae’s life like a hurricane, leaving him speechless and in awe.

  1. _Rich_




If it weren’t for Shuu, Kanae would have been on the streets; instead he wears fine suits and sleeps in a king-sized bed, and for that he is forever grateful.

  1. _Family_




He remembers his old family in Germany, but he can’t imagine going back to a life without Master Shuu and Matsumae by his side.

  1. _Nightmare_




“You can sleep with me,” Shuu says, while a nine-year-old Kanae crawls into his gigantic bed, “I could use some company anyways.”

  1. _Alcohol_




Master Shuu is drunk, he knows, but for a second, the closeness of their faces makes him blush.

  1. _Gibberish_




Tsukiyama had never been one to be left speechless, but when Kanae first confesses his love, all the words that come out of Shuu's mouth sound like gibberish.

  1. _Blanket_




His face illuminated by only a flashlight under the blanket, Shuu whispers to terrified Kanae: “There were over a hundred old ladies, wriggling around, crowded in my seventy square metre room!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably wishful thinking but who else is hoping tsukiyama comes back in the next arc hahahahaha (maybe) (you never know)


End file.
